dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaliyyah Mahmoudi
|-|➹= History Aaliyyah Kebechet Mahmoudi was born on December 30th, 2014. A child of Abdul-Salam Mahmoudi, a Moroccan wizard, and Fatima Mahmoudi née Zidan, an Egyptian witch, she was raised with quite a sense of wealth. Unfortunately, her family wasn't blessed with the gift of having a large family, so her parents were often focused on her. A busied household, she would be raised to act like that of a princess despite her lack of immense riches. At least, until her father's promotion to be the Minister of Magic in their country of Morocco. Although she remained in Morocco, she often visited Egypt and hanged out with her older cousin Rashida Zidan. In fact, the younger girl had been born the day before her cousin's twentieth birthday. The Minister's daughter had always aspired to play Quidditch like Rashida did, always trying to attend every little one of her matches. However, her interest in Quidditch never really added up as she quickly learned that she hated flying around. It was more of a sport to watch and admire from afar. A cliche from head to toe, she was the typical charity daughter of a popular government leader. It happened that the girl was the focus of much hate in Morocco, just for appearing to be a Squib. After all, the Pure-Blooded child was yet to show any public signs of magic until she caused a giant explosion of wind to toss some reporters off their feet. It was the girl's ninth birthday and her family was hoping to celebrate in Egypt alongside Rashida's family. The following around of both the family party was enough for the incredibly young girl to burst into tears and send reporters to their behinds. A blessed and rushed child, she had started homeschooling by a tutor only a year later. It became apparent that she was skilled in many different realms of magic, especially given that she never used a wand. It wasn't anything of the ordinary in Africa, nor in its school of Uagadou. When she transferred there at fourteen years old, she had joined the year above where she was supposed to due to her early education. Often characterized as a typical brat, she was forced to fight the rebellious stereotype that came with her family. It was that year that her father and the head of the Mahmoudi family had retired from his position. Especially given her parents' older age, it was important to her that they remained supported at home. As she worked through her schooling at Uagadou, she befriended Siti and Adunbi who she grew incredibly close with over three years. It turned out that she was planned to marry Adunbi Adebayo, before she had even met the slightly older boy. However, she turned such down upon graduating as she realized that she couldn't ever properly love him. The best friend she could've possibly made over her time in schooling was her pen pal Zayd Shafiq. Her tutor had contacted Elmira Griffin for trying to connect her and another student, probably in hopes of working more on her English. That's how she met Zayd, who she ended up writing for seven whole years through every little drop of drama and boredom. She'll never admit that she was more fascinated with the Ravenclaw boy, even if in a simply platonic matter. Upon graduating and starting work in Egypt, she questioned if she should try to make a move to meet him properly for the first time in England. When Rashida and Sobek had officially moved into the Moorland in England, the seventeen year old girl felt immediately inclined to follow them. Although her father and mother really wanted her to stay in Africa, she continues to Apparate back to them once a week to check up on them. This is alongside the two letters that she sends them per week, as they've requested. Since she's moved to the United Kingdom, she's settled into being a huge part in several different societies. It happened that she scored a stay in an apartment alongside her good friend Zayd, but that was not the extent of her luck. It started with a quick look around the United Kingdom, in hopes of finding a brilliant organization or cooperation to join hands with. At first, she started volunteering with the Society for Distressed Witches, but had seriously considered the Society for the Reformation of Hags as well. It took her a couple months, but the Uagadou alumna found a safe position in the Ministry of Divine Health who worked alongside St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. A person committed to the people, she's overly dedicated to serving the community, even if it's not quite her own. Now, she's just in need of purchasing one of those crazy European wands. |-|➹= Personality A relatively young girl, she acts quite advanced for her age; both in maturity and capability. It's important to her that she's professional and polite, even when people are screaming in her face. When people are wanting to fight or attack, she will stand quietly, listen respectfully, and answer calmly, because that's how she was raised. Whether they're nosy press bombarding her or angry people attacking her, she's known for stopping and killing them with the silence and respect. The shock or anger that's normally displayed on their faces is something that she can't help but smile at. A young woman often conflicted between honesty and secrecy, she likes showing both sides equal love. Honesty is the right call when it's your information and your life that you're sharing, or if it's for the greater good related to another person. Secrecy is the best call when you've promised you wouldn't say a thing or you've been informed that you're supposed to keep it between a respected few. It's incredibly crucial to her that she and everybody else makes the right call when it comes between the two. A brilliant player of both sides, she's good at defining the line between the two and is quick to defend people when it's overstepped. While people might read her as being stiff or entitled, she's actually quite the carefree lady. Even if she's going to take most issues seriously, there's a lot about her that only the closest of people have seen. It's part of her mission in the United Kingdom to bring this person more to light. Perhaps, she has a bit of a boring sense of humor, but she does love probably about ninety-eight percent of puns that people have made out there. Maybe, she's more of a glamorous or elegant gal, but she's still the occasional flirt with her closest of friends even the platonic ones. }} }} Category:NotAlwaysPerfect Category:Characters Category:Name begins with "A" Category:December Birthday Category:Aged 10-19 Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Egyptian Category:Moroccan Category:Speaks Arabic Category:Speaks English Category:Uagadou Graduate Category:Transfer Students Category:Pure-Blood Category:Left Handed Category:Patronus Listed Category:Reptile Patronus Category:Only Child Category:Single Category:Black Hair Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Eyes Category:ENTP Category:Born in Morocco Category:Adults Category:Adult Character Category:Demi Category:Straight